Kill to Love
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Ryūko is a new student at Honnōji Academy, and finds herself in a brawl with her sister, who's class president, and her mother who is the principal. With her friends and some luck, Ryūko plans to make her mark on the school, by being the biggest delinquent to ever come upon the school grounds.


Honnōji Academy was one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, the Principal being Ragyō Kiryūin and her eldest daughter Satsuki Kiryūin, having the role as school president.

After Ragyō's ex-husband was killed in a car crash, Ryūko had to return to her mothers home, and attend the school which she ran.

Ryūko had on a simple black collared sailor uniform with a black skirt and red knee high socks tied off with a red ribbon on her obsidian black hair.

Her neck length hair had one strand of red dyed hair and her skin was a smooth white, which she got from her mother.

Her father was more tan, and since she hadn't really seen her sister yet, she couldn't quite assume what she got in regards of skin tone.

Up in front of her was a large white school with walls way over a dozen feet high, and a door that merged with the wall which rose higher than the wall, forming a point like a star.

Ryūko walked up to the doors, carting her luggage by her side as she breathed in and out, not sure what was going to happen. 'This is a dorm school. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm with my family, I'm fine-' She thought to herself as she pushed open the door to see a receptionist down the hallway.

The woman looked up from the computer and stared at Ryūko before standing up "Ah! You're Ryūko Kiryūin, correct?" The brunette nodded as she looked around the first floor, seeing the marble floors and ionic columns along the walls. "Good. Your mother is awaiting your arrival. Care to have a tour?"

"Uh, maybe later..." The woman nodded as the two them went to the staircase and walked up the long stone steps.

Ryūko covered her eyes as the morning sun shined through the huge front window and onto everything else that was in a 50ft radius of the blinding light. She went up higher and higher as they walked past hallways of doors until they came upon large double doors with the same star-like insignia on it.

The receptionist knocked a few times before opening it "Lady Ragyō and Satsuki. Ryūko Kiryūin has arrived." A woman with white hair turned around and smiled as a younger woman around Ryūko's age stood beside her, giving Ryūko a look of curiosity.

"Yes, thank you Hōōmaru. You may go now." The woman bowed before leaving the brunette with her mother and her assumed older sister. "It's been quite some time huh Ryūko?" Ragyū asked

"Yeah, it has been, huh?" She looked at the younger woman, with her long straight black hair and nearly emotionless face, she seemed to star at her with great intensity "So...you're Satsuki right?" The other brunette nodded as Ryūko smiled and ran up to her for a hug "Finally! I get a sibling!" Satsuki looked at her with surprise as Ragyō smiled in delight.

"Um...I suppose it's good to meet you as well Kiryūin." Ryūko stepped back gave her sister the most disgusted and yet confused face she possibly could before laughing.

"Really? Kiryūin?! We're sisters, come on! Just call me Ryūko; like a normal person." She giggles as Satsuki huffed.

"Well I just met you, and so I was being respectful."

"A little to respectful." Ragyō muttered as she brushed the minor lint on her white gown and clapped her hands together. "We have somewhere to be in a little while. Ryūko, I want you to get into your best outfit, Satsuki you can help her out: bond a little bit as I finish up a few other things." The brunettes nodded as she headed off and Ryūko picked up her suitcases.

"So...where's my room? And...dress? Cause I don't have one."

"Your room is next to mine down the hallway to the right. And in your closet will be an assortment of dresses for you to pick out." Ryūko nodded as she followed her older siblings directions and found her room door.

She slide it open and saw a twin bed near the end of the room with her dresser placed under a large mirror and next to a stool. The closet was off to the side as she dropped her stuff on the floor and opened it to see a multitude of dresses with an almost latex-like fabric and showed an excessive amount of skin if she were to wear one of them.

"These looks like god damn stripper outfits!? How are these dresses? And how am I supposed to wear one!?" She asked herself as she sigh and picked out one that really didn't reveal too much, but cling onto her body like it had static electricity.

Her crimson dress had her back shown to the world and shoulder straps about as thin as wire. It went about as low as her upper thigh and was completely sleeveless. Under the dresses were a number of high heels and a box of jewelry. She put on the shortest one inch heels with silver brackets and a necklace that reached the top of her collar bone.

Walking out of her room, she saw her sister having on fishnet leggings and high heel boots with a loose blue tank top and crystal earrings with a diamond necklace. Satsuki looked at Ryūko and smiled "Ready?" The brunette hesitated before remembering something back in her room.

"Just about. I need one more thing." She walked back in her room and grabbed her red ribbon and tied it in her hair "Alright, now I'm ready." The other brunette opened her purse and pulled out multiple sticks of lipstick.

"Here, use one." The younger girl chose the black and used her sisters tiny mirror to properly put it on.

Now they both looked like prostitutes and Ryūko was cherry red as they walked downstairs. Their mother had on a much more revealing outfit, showing a majority of her cleave and legs as she had on seven inch high heels, making her like a giant to everyone else. And she was already tall in the first place.

What they were doing was going to a party in Ryūko's honor, and celebrating the start of the school year; so two things at once. The woman of honor couldn't help but feel nervous, wearing this outfit, walking with family members she barely knew, and talking to people that she'll probably never actually know any better than just their names.

Her sister took the attention like a pro and organized the crowd around both me, her, and even mothers crowd. Satsuki teases the onlookers with her outfit as Ryūko decided to head off to a different section of the school, not wanting to flaunt her body like an object: unlike her sister.

She sat on a bench, thinking about her dad and what she was to do now. She just...wasn't sure, and she was so lost, confused, embarrassed, and all of these things. "What're you doing here?" Asked a brunette.

Ryūko looked up to see a girl with a blue dress and black cleats. She appeared to be much smaller than Ryūko by a large margin, and almost...chipper. The bowl-cut brunette curiously got closer to her, and sat down on the bench next to her. "You ok?"

Ryūko sighed as she looked into the blue eyes of the brunette "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"...When will it be my business?" Ryūko sighed once more as she looked at the ground.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I'm feeling nervous about being here alright!?" She yelled angrily as the little girl jumped in surprise.

"Well it's fine to be nervous. Just be yourself you know? I know that I like to eat, sleep, and play with Guts."

"What?"

"Oh, Guts is my dog."

"N-no I mean why do you think I would care about that." The girl moved her legs from side to side as she grinned at the grumpy brunette.

"It's just that I know who I am and what I like and don't like. So what do you like?" Ryūko didn't really know how to respond to that; other than answer the question.

"I like...to fence...and I want to learn more about my mother and sister..."

"See? Simple! Now you gotta get off your sad butt and do it!" The brunette stood up and walked away, leaving Ryūko to listen to her words.

"So do what I want huh?" That didn't sound to hard. Selfish maybe, but not inherently difficult.


End file.
